Truth or Dare Sequal to My Darkest Secret Is Out
by SamayaK
Summary: The gang plays Truth or Dare.
1. Chapter 1

**My Darkest Secret is Out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers.**

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting in a while, and thanks for reviewing. This is the sequel to My Darkest Secret is Out! The crew are playing Truth or Dare, and there are new supernaturals that you can submit. Hope you like it. REVIEW!**

Chloe Pov

So all in all. Jason, An Dylan ended with scorched hair, and Simon with a nasty bruise from falling off his motorcycle. Tori and Eva high fived each other, after what they did to their boyfriends. That's right boyfriend, Dylan finally won Tori over. Kasey and Carmen are both competing for Simon now, and Simon is loving every second of it. And I ended up with the bet boyfriend ever. Derek. Every time Tori or Simon see us together Simon whispers in Derek's ear that drains him of all color, and Tori watching giggling.. I wonder what Simon says. Ha Simon Says.

Derek Pov

I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. Oh and did I mention I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. Can you believe it Chloe likes a monster like me. The thing is every time I am anywhere near Chloe, Simon whispers in my ear "Mate. Mate. Mate. Come on you know she is, and you know I'll find a way to tell her. I can't tell her. I just got Chloe and I'm not about to freak her out by telling her she's my mate. A mate is the only person you'll ever love. I don't wanna scare her. Oh I forgot. I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND.

Tori Pov

Dylan is the best guy on earth. I love him so much. But I can't tell him that, he thinks I'm tough and he likes it, so I gotta keep him thinking that he needs to win me. BUT I LOVE HIM SO MUCH I COULD SCREAM. And he's hot... Really hot. He caters to my every whim. "Dyyyylllllaaaaannnnnnn." I said running my hand down his chest I sounded kind of whiny but I dint care. "Yes." he said kissing my head. "I am sooo boooored." I said. "Why don't we play truth or dare." he said while his eyes lit up. "But the last time we played that Chloe ended up in that outfit." I said remembering what I did to Chloe. But it worked didn't it. "That's why we play maybe you'll wear something like that." he said. Alright he's getting a treat for that one. I kissed him softly. "Everyone were playing Truth or Dare no question." i said. Chloe came down arm in arm with Derek. And Simon with Kasey and Carmen. And Jason came down covered in lipstick with Eva giggling at his hip.

Chloe Pov

"Do you still have that outfit, because if so I know what my dare is." said Derek laughing as I hit him in the chest. "Your really nasty you know that." I said playfully. We all sat down in a circle. "Alright now here are the rules. I get to put a truth spell on you so you have to tell the truth. And if you skimp on a dare you remove one article of clothing." said Tori. "And what happens if we don't tell the truth?" asked Simon. "Well let me put it this way. Whatever you do, don't lie." Tori said laughing at our scared expressions. After like 5 minutes of complete awkward silence Tori finally volunteered to go first. "Okay Chloe truth or dare." If I say truth she might make me recite something from my diary about Derek. And that is not going to happen. "Uh.. D-d-d-a-r-r-re." I stutter. "Excellent. I dare you to tell your Aunt Lauren your pregnant." she said maliciously. I always knew it. I just knew it. Tori wants Derek to die because there is no way he'll survive me telling my aunt that. "But I haven't even done anything to get pregnant." I said. "we don't know what you do in your spare time." said Simon. I blushed the color of a tomato and Derek kicked Simon in the shin.

Derek Pov

I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE! "Well you could always remove one article of clothing." I said getting a little exited. "But I'm only wearing a T-Shirt and shorts." she said. "I know." I got hit in the chest. We all went with Chloe to her aunts room. "AuntLaurenimpregnat." she said a little too fast "What was that honey?" Lauren asked. "I said I'm pregnant." I never thought Lauren had such a tight grip because she choked me out. "Get...off...me...you...psycho." I managed to choke out. " Aunt Lauren it's just a dare. Derek didn't do anything." Chloe said quickly. Lauren let go of my neck and went back inside. "That was hilarious, now let's wait for the other supernaturals that were supposed to come with you guys then they can play truth or dare too." My neck hurts. Never tell crazy people their nieces are pregnant.  
><strong><br>Sorry its so short but id you like it? Oh please tell me. I need ideas for dares because this is a story completely truth or dare. Please review. Please submit a character, and send it has a review. The requirements for a submitted character is bellow you don't have to use the supernatural orientation from the book. You could say Mermaid or something. Please review, with characters am ideas for dares. Hope you liked my story.**

**Requirements for submitted character.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Gay/Straight/Bi ( all sexual orientations are welcome.):**

**Description:**

**Personality:**

**Supernatural type:**

**Powers:**

**Family:**

**Hair:**

**Hair Cut/ Length:**

**Eyes:**

**Skin Color:**

**History:**

**Romance or not:**

**What kind of clothing they usually wear:**

**Interested in being an enemy of one of Chloe or Tori, and if so which one:**

**Are you interested in trying to steal a boyfriend or girlfriend of a supernatural/ and if so which:**

**Would you like to be paired with another submitted character.**

**Anything i forgot:**

**REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. I love the reviews and characters I already received, they're great and I intend on using each submitted character. I need some dares ad truths before I can write my story. And I figured that you guys would like some input of dares. The Dares and Truths I use will give credit to the owner. And I will be posting who made the submitted characters unless for any reason you don't want me to. Oh and we need more guy characters I only have girls. Girls you can make guy characters. So please review some ideas for dares, and characters. I'll be posting as soon as I have enough dares and characters. Bye.


	3. Meet the Supernaturals

**Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers.**

**Hey guys, sorry for not posting in a while, and thanks for reviewing This is mo longest chapter ever. This is the sequel to My Darkest Secret is Out! I take absolutely no credit for the personalities, likes, and dislikes of any of the characters. I give full credit to the makers for each of these characters. Let me know if I forgot anything about your characters, sorry there was a lot of them. More about the characters like personality will be revealed later in the story. Please submit truth or dares and I'll give you full credit for them. You guys are the best readers ever. Hope you like it. REVIEW!**

Chloe Pov

There were like a dozen new supernaturals. The first one that introduced herself was (A/N: Character by Laceyygreeb) Lacey Ann Lynn. She had Asian eyes, Black hair, with blonde highlights, and green streaks that came down to her chest. She looked a little emo, but all and all she was really nice. And had the green eyes I've only ever seen on one person Derek. And right now she was looking at a boy with wavy black hair, and he was muscular and tall like Derek, as she spoke, then realized she was staring. She began to speak. " I am 16, a were-witch, I love to sing, draw amine, and animals, and I have a long lost half brother somewhere. I don't know much but his name is Derek Souza." she said.

Derek Pov

Oh my gosh. " Lacey. I'm your brother." I said. I ran up to me and hugged me. "I've always wanted to meet you." she said sobbing into my shirt. "I know this is a lot process but we'll have to move along." said dad. I have a sister.

Tori Pov

How did I go from from having only one bratty sister. To having Simon, Derek, Lacey and my bratty sister, and if things keep moving the way they do I'll have Chloe for a sister in law. If I get anymore siblings I'm gonna scream.  
>The next person who went was an odd looking boy named Trent Rain. (AN: Trent and Dani by .) Ewwwwww he had one blue eye and one yellow. And he had his arm around a girl in a T-shirt with boy shirts. And she looked like a dude. One word I can't tell what he sees in her, but she is UG-LY. "I can control the shadows, this is my girlfriend Dani." said Trent. Dani went. She had dark curly brown hair right above the butt (ever heard of a haircut.) and brownish, green eyes. "I'm a werewolf I can change in cub and full grown wolf form." Ha. I knew she was a dog.

Chloe Pov

Next a girl came up wearing the tightest leather I've ever seen. She had ivory skin, and butt length red hair. "Hi I'm Raina." I've seen things that covered more than she was wearing.  
>" I am an exustio half-demon, a Lesbian, and I'm single." she said. Did she just wink at me. Apparently Derek caught it too because he wrapped his arms around my stomach. An gave me a pleading look that asked if this was okay. I nodded my head yes. "Where did you get your clothes prostitutes R us." said Tori smiling. "You should know. The leather is fake, so that must be where you got your hideous bootleg nose from. from." she said. Tori looked mad. Dylan kissed her head. A giant bolt of electricity shot toward her. "Oh and I'm immune to shock spells." she said smugly. She strutted over to me. "Whats your name cutie?" she said smiling running she hand down my face. I swatted it away. "Her name is my girlfriend." man I love it when Derek called me that. "hmph." she grunted with her nose in the air. She plopped down next to me. Derek moved me to his lap. She really looked mad after that. I don't like Raina. (AN: Raina by AbandonAllShipsLover.)

Simon Pov

(A/N: Viola and Anna by AnnieHonson) These two chicks who were smoking hot came up. They both had long layered chestnut hair And blue eyes. Twin witches. Twitches. "I'm Anna and. This is Viola" said the especially hot one. As the walked past me I winked at the Anna one. She glared at me and gave me the hand. Hard to get. I like it.

Chloe Pov

Anna run her hand over Derek's head. I tried to suppress the growl in my chest. But I guess Derek heard because he kissed me softly and teasingly. I immediately thought about "always leave them wanting more" because that's exactly what he always does to me. Then a whole new kind of growl erupted in my chest. Then he whispered with a smile. "Trying to help you keep your growl quiet, but I guess I'm not help." I giggled. A couple more people went: A milato girl with strait brownish blonde hair and green eyes named Aria. (A/N: Aria by plaidtastic.)  
>There's Violet with brown eyes and hip length black hair. And pale white skin. ( AN: Violet by Violentious) a cute boy named James Roger with black bang cut hair and red streaks. (A/N: James by Annie Honson) Isador Grey, she was short and thin and really nice, her eyes remained on Simon the whole time. Aww I gotta get them together. (A/N: Isador (Izzy) by DayDreamBeliever17.) And a couple Stephanie, and her mate. Stephanie had beck length curly brown hair, with green eyes, and Dustin was muscular and about Derek's height with wavy brown hair. (A/N: Stephanie and Dustin by Chlereklover) That was the last of them. "Well there is one more thing we have to decide, we didn't expect all these new people to come so two of you will have to share with Chloe an Tori." almost immediately. "Ill do it I'll share with Chloe." said Raina. "Um no you won't." I interjected. "Well since Lauren is asleep and I'm sure your all tired. Chloe tonight you can sleep with Derek." said Kit. Everyone giggled except Raina. "Well I guess that could work." I said shyly. Yes.

Derek Pov

Yes. "Well to all who came in we were playing Truth or Dare." said Tori. I was shocked I had a sister, and one that's not Tori, and now we can play Truth or Dare together, like a messed up, therapy needing family. And I wonder how Tori's taking this. "Okay Chloe goes first." Tori yelled. Hell no. "First of all Chloe just went, second of all the only one it hurt was me." I said rubbing my neck. The other supernaturals whispered to each other scenarios that might have happened. "Well new people came so it starts over, so Chloe truth or dare. " said Tori. "Dare." she said. "I dare you to spend seven minutes in heaven with Raina." she said laughing. "I'm okay with that." said Raina getting up and trying to pull Chloe up off my laugh. Hell no. I pulled Chloe back on my lap. "Um N-n-no t-t-that's m-more l-l-like seven minutes in hell." that's my girl. "You could always remove an article of clothing. That works for me" I said hopefully. Raina put in "Its good for everyone." the male supernaturals murmured words of agreement, and were (needlessly) hit by the girls. "Someone else go." said Chloe giving everyone puppy dog eyes. "Fine I'll go Truth or dare Derek." said Simon. "Truth" I replied what the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to you." Said Simon giggling. I don't want to say that. "Is there another option." I asked. "Not really." he said. "Fine the thing that happened when we spied on the girls, when Chloe had to change." I said blushing. "Oooo what exactly what was that Derek I'm sure all the new supernaturals would like to remember... Eh em, how stiff you got!" three seconds was all I got before everyone understood and laughed in my face, and Chloe and and I simultaneously turned tomato red.. "I hate you bro." I said to Simon. That was the biggest SML (Screw My Life.) moment ever. "That's enough for one day, let's start again tomorrow." said Tori. We all parted an left to our rooms.

Chloe Pov

Derek and I tried hard not to touch. I fell into a Derek-full sleep. Aw a wonderful morning. I felt something on me, when I looked up I saw Derek spooning me. "Chloe." he muttered smiling. Awww he was dreaming. I was gonna wake him up and let him know what he sleep-did. Then I thought if he knows what he did, he'll try not to do it again, I guess if he doesn't know he might do it again. If I don't tell him he might "accidentally" do it again. And who am I to wake him from his dreams.

**Hehe. I gave you an extra long chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I worked really hard on it. Please give more truths and dares because I will post it. And will post the ones I got from the last story in the next one. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Darkest Secret is Out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers.**

**Sorry I took so long to update. My family and I were on vacation with no computer. I know I didn't update in a long time. I am soo sorry. Thanks for all the truth, dares, and reviews. I f I get seventy reviews I'll have a super long chapter in two days! Pretty Pretty Please Review. The more reviews I get, The faster I'll write. You don't even have to be a member, Just click the review button and review.**

Derek Pov

I am so convinced that this is pick on Derek day. And my stiffness is no ones buissness but my own. Tori was laughing the hardest so I'll get her. "Tori Truth or Dare." I growled. "Dare I'm not scared of you." that's exactly what I was hoping to hear. "Is Violet still asleep?" the other supers murmured yeses. "Good Tori wake up violet if your so tough."I said.  
>"Fine"<br>"NO!" yelled all the supernaturals at once. "Tori honey I love you and don't want you to die today." said Jason.  
>"I'm not gonna die Jason I'll get scolded maybe but I am not afraid of Violet."<br>"You should be."  
>"Well I'm not Jason so shut up." Jason raised his hand in defeat. Poor guys gotta be pretty damaged to be with her. Well at least he got over Chloe or I'd damage him a lot more.<p>

Tori Pov

Everyone looked at me like I was willingly walking into a bus, or jumping off an eight story building to prove I could. And I totally could. I can do this and I won't give wolf-boy the satisfaction of seeing me back down. I ran upstairs to Violets room. Oh ive always wanted to do this. I slapped her in the face. I waited for something to happen, I was about to turn around and get out when I heard "Who has awaken me from my slumber." Violets hair was standing up on end, and her eyes were purple, she sat up in her bed. I heard the door shake, and all of a sudden I was attacked by the undead, human, and animal. "Ahhh." I felt my bladder just give away, my pants were now soaked. "What the hell?" I asked. That seemed to snap Violet back with a smirk on her face. "Change your shorts, and don't wake me up again."?I changed my pants and ran downstairs. I saw Jason mouth "Are those the same shorts you were wearing."  
>"Yes." I mouthed back.<br>"so she sucked the living dead on you." he mouthed aloud.  
>"yes." I said. I heard a couple murmurs of "Told you so." "Listen wolf-.<p>

"Tori maybe you should just... Leave it alone." Chloe said.  
>"Poor Chloe always so weak sometimes, not that you'd ever had to earn it but some of us demand respect something your clearly have none of."<br>"O-o-okay. Excuse me everyone." Chloe said running out room I swear I saw a tear. "Chloe I didn't mean it." I said. But it was too late. "What the hell was that?" Derek growled. He made a start to go after her. "Wait I'll go talk to her." I said running before he could argue. "Chloe?" I opened the door.  
>"*sob* what?"<br>"Chloe I didn't mean it."  
>"You never mean it Tori, it's okay."<br>"Look Chloe I never meant to hurt you, it just that your so perfect ." Chloe looked stunned. "What I'm really saying is... I'm s-s-s..." I was cut off by Chloe from saying the god-forbidden S-word. "Tori, apology accepted." said Chloe. "Chloe I love you like a sister. I can say s-s-sorry." I spat, Chloe gave me a hug. "Your like my sister too." "Alright stop the hugging before I puke." we all walked to the room, and I placed myself on Jason's lap and Chloe on Derek's. "Everything's okay now." I whispered in Jason's ear, as Chloe whispered in Derek. As if sharing a brain both Chloe and I were both kissed on the head by our boyfriends. I guess she's not too bad to have around. "Shall we continue." I thought aloud.

"Chloe truth or dare."

"dare."

"I dare you to tickle Derek." I got a look that said "your trying to give him boner." I smiled and stocked my tongue out at her. She twirled on Derek leg and kneeled on his lap. I saw Derek tense up... Bad. Chloe placed her hands on his stomach, and she blushed. She started moving her hands tickling him up and down.

"ha. Hahahaha. Stop... Hahaha... Not there... No.. No more.. Hahaha... Stop it tickle too much... Make it stop. "Chloe Han stopped an she turned her head to control her mad blushing. Derek face all of a sudden drained of all color. He Started to stammer. "I gotta go to the bathroom." Derek said running to the back. "So who wants to know what he's saying." everyone raised there hands. I cast a spell for long distance hearing. We wondered what happened until we heard. "aww crap not again, if I go back out there I'll never hear the end of this. I'll just take a shower. And wait. Awww this isn't working. Maybe I'll make it colder." everyone was cracking up and Chloe was blushing.

"Derek we can hear you." I said. Because If I let him believe I haven't competently mortally embarrassed him, what have I really won.

"CRAP!"

"Its okay Derek. Your a growing boy and there will be changes in your body, the thing to know is all these changes are natural and happen to most boys your age. It just means your becoming a young man. You see your growing older so your hormones will make you begin to develop these feelings and sometimes these feelings and thoughts will feel nice..."

"Shut Up, I am gonna get you." The other supernatural were no longer sniggering, they were no full fledged laughing.

Awww I think I'm killing inside from embarrassment. I am so proud. Don't mess with the witch.

(A/N: These two previous dares were given to me by Violentious. Yay!)

Chloe Pov

"Alright" I cut in. "My turn truth or dare. Simon." Derek's my boyfriend, and I don't care I he's stimulatably... Um... Sensative. He's still mine, and I love him, and I need to stop the embarrassment for both of us. Because my face is bright red.

"Dare."

"Put icecubes down your pants."

"Nothings going down there, except maybe Annie." he said with a wink in Annie's direction. She flipped him off hissing "In your dreams pervert."

(A/N: Just for you AnnieHonson.)

"Truth." Simon said in defeat.

"Have you ever kissed an inanimate object and if so what?"

Now it's Simon turn to blush.

"Well I was asleep, and I had, a dream about no ones business.."

"It was Chloe. This is right before Chloe discovered her Sickening feelings for Derek. I wanted to put his hand in warm water when this happened and he moaned Ccchhhhlllloooooeeeee" Tori said smiling at Simon. Simon glared at her through out the rest of the story.

"Well Derek threw underwear at my head to shut up, in his sleep, and I made out with the underwear."

He said like a winy baby. Why is it every dare makes me blush, and everyone else laugh. "Simon I am really sorry I asked." I said.

"I'm burning that underwear Simon." yelled Derek.

(A/N: these past two dares are by AnnieHonson.)

"Dylan ask Lauren if she's given Chloe "The Talk."

"I don't need the talk." I said. "Mmmmhhhmmmmm." Everyone said. Great if I turn anymore red people are gonna think I'm sunburned.

We all followed Dylan to aunt Laurens room, and hid behind a wall. "Um. Ms. Lauren. I was wondering if you've given Chloe the talk." Aunt Laurens face drained of all color.

"Why? Does she need it? Has she been talking about it? Is she thinking about it? No I'm gonna give her the talk tonight, in the mean time please explain the greatness of abstinance please." when she closed the door I heard a loud "NO." And heard something smash across the floor. "Run" I whispered to everyone.

Derek still wasn't out the bathroom. "Simon truth or dare."

"I just went."

"I just don't care. Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Kiss Chloe." he said.

"Okay no problem." he kneeled and kissed my hand. At that moment Derek walked in. "Kiss her anywhere else we'll have a problem." Derek said playfully punching Simon in the chest. He smiled, but you can tell it hurt. Simon winced.

"Tori truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Ask dad for tampons."

"Fine by me, I'm low anyway."

"TMI."

Tori walked to her dad. "Daddy it'll cost 1,000 dollars."

"Whatever it is. No."

"But I need some tampons daddy, you wouldn't want me to leek through my clothes would you." she said using puppy-dog eyes a lot like Derek's. Kits eyes widened.

"Take however much money it takes for you to never have to ask me that question again." he said handing her a credit card. She walked back smiling.

"Teach me your ways." said Simon bowing at her feet.

(A/N: These past three dares are by anonymous. Sorry. Does anyone wanna claim these dares, I really wanna know who did these there really great.) This next and last dare is by Laceyygreen, she has a Lot of dares which I will use in the next story, I'm only using one today because I haven't posted in a long time and I really wanna post today.)

"Jason sing "I am a Slave for you." this outfit, with this snake to Eva." Tori said conjuring up an exact replica of the outfit Britney wore in the music video.

"Huh. I am not a slave"

"Yes you are Jason, now do it. For Me." said Eva kissing Jason on the cheek. Jason went to change. When he came back out he was bursting out of his outfit.

He stepped in front of Eva.

" I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too.  
>And I need to do what I feel like doing.<br>So let me go and just listen."

Wow he dances just like Britney, and he sounded kind of good.

"

All you people look at me like I'm a little girl.  
>Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world.<p>

Always saying little girl don't step into the club.  
>Well I'm just trying' to find out why cause dancing's what I love.<p>

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
>Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it)<br>Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)(This feels good)

I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy.  
>But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy.<p>

What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares?  
>All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there.<p>

I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
>I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it.<p>

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
>(I just wanna dance next to you)<br>To another time and place.  
>Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,<br>(Are you ready)  
>Leaving behind my name, my age.<br>(Lets go)

(Like that)  
>(You like it)<br>(Now watch me)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
>Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)<br>Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
>[Panting]<p>

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
>(I just can't help myself)<br>I really wanna do what you want me to.  
>(I just feel I let myself go)<p>

I really wanna dance, tonight with you.  
>(Wanna see you move)<br>I really wanna do what you want me to.  
>(Uh Uh Uh)<p>

Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,  
>(I just wanna dance next to you)<br>To another time and place.  
>Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me,<br>(Are you ready)  
>Leaving behind my name, my age.<p>

I'm a slave for you. (Take that) I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.  
>I'm a slave (It just feels right) for you. (It just feels good)<br>I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. (Baby)

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
>Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)<br>Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
>[Panting]<p>

Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA)  
>Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)<br>Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)  
>[Panting]<p>

I'm a slave for you. (Here we go now)  
>I cannot hold it; I cannot control it.<br>I'm a slave for you. (Here we go) I won't deny it, (Yeah)  
>I'm not trying to hide it.<p>

(Like that)"

As he stopped we all clapped. Eva jumped up to give Jason a hug. Before walking off Jason gave a spin snap and said "Britney ain't got nothing on me." he got a few wolf whistles. But no one beats Britney.

**Hey Review and I need some dares Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Truth or Dare**

**Hey guys I know I've been gone a while, and I'm soooooooo sorry. Here's a chapter I hope you enjoy. And please everyone who reads this review. The more reviews I get the faster I will write a new chapter. I know It's short.**

Chloe Pov

"Oh My Gosh, I have an idea. I am smart enough to be president for real." Tori said out of nowhere, and starts to do that weird spell, glow thing, no matter what it's called, it couldn't possibly do anything to stop it from creeping me out. "I'm going to regret asking this but, Tori what did you do?" I asked with a slight grimace. "Well, my dear necro-barbie I have cast a spell, so now when we ask a question you shall sing a song and it'll show exactly how you feel, and I know a certain necromancer that would love to show good of a witch I am." Raina always voicing her opinion, " What if we don't want to sing."

"What if you don't have a choice?"

"Whatever!"

Why me, why is it always me, what did I do? You know what? I did this to myself; I just had to play truth or dare. "So do you feel about Derek? "

Oh my gosh I'm standing against my will. My I dropped and came back up. "I might like this one like this." Did I just get low?

Tori Pov

This will be fun!

"If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up x2

Wow, I Didn't know princess had a voice.

It's a hold up, broken out of nowhere,

Showed up, I'm in love, This heist got me skipping a heart beat I'm giving up  
>I want to run, run, run away In your get-away car make a get-away<br>If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up If you're gonna take me down, I surrender I'll give you anything you want Just don't leave me alone This is a hold up, this is a hold up

If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up  
>Hey stranger I'm addicted to the danger Of the touch Now you're wanted Better keep me as your hostage Tie me up<p>

WOW, I didn't think that miss innocent could ever say such words without blushing up a strong… wait… there it is. And the look on Derek's face said that no light switch could do anything to make him anymore turned on than he was now. As of now EVERYONES mouths were on the ground.

I wanna run, run, run away In your get-away car, Make a get-away  
>If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up If you're gonna take me down, I surrender 'll give you anything you want, Just don't leave me alone This is my hold up x2<br>Everybody get down Get down on the floor, Everybody get down Nobody gets hurt

She had a real Beyoncé voice going on, and she was dancing like She had been doing it all her life. It was actually sassy!

If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up If your gonna take me down, I surrender I'll give you anything you want, Just don't leave me alone This is a hold up x2  
>If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up If your gonna take me down, I surrender I'll give you anything you want, Just don't leave me alone This is my hold up x2<br>If the weapon is your love, I got my hands up…

Before saying "up" Derek stood, grabbing her hips, and crashing his lips on hers. Slowly he moved her to the floor. " I guess she really will surrender if he takes her down." I said grinning. Derek pulled off of her, and Chloe opened her now swollen lips to speak. "T-t-t-tor-r-ri's-s-s turn." Blushing couldn't describe what she was doing. My little baby is growing up.

! 


End file.
